nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 11
|withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |nex = 12 |pre = 10 }} North Vision Song Contest 11, often referred to as NVSC 11 will be the 11th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in the winning country of the tenth edition - Ukraine, who won with their song Zerkala. __TOC__ Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 25 October 2014. As there would be three qualifiers from the pre-qualifying round which took place after the semi-final allocation, there were three cards with the name "pre-qualifying round". The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Andorra, Turkey and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Moldova and Montenegro were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the forty-two countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Confirmed participants Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Returning artists Katrine Lukins returned to represent Latvia for the second time after the eighth edition. The Belarusian representatives, Nuteki, have previously represented the country once, in the second edition. Moroccan and Macedonian representatives Samira Said and Dimitar Adonovski returned to represent their countries after participating in the fourth edition. After representing San Marino in the fifth edition, Annalisa returned to represent Italy while Kika returned to participate for Portugal for second time after representing the country in the eighth edition with John Mamann. Former winner, Amaranthe returned to represent Denmark making them the third winner to return after their victory following Malena Ernman and TinkaBelle. Miriam Cani returned to represent Albania for the second time after the six edition Pre-Qualification Round See more: Pre-Qualification Round 3 Eight countries are participating and three of them will qualify to the semi finals of the edition. Albania was chosen as the host country and the venue was the Pallati i Kongreseve in Tirana. Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Finalists The following countries finished in the top 5 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Among the active NBU members, only three countries have announced their withdrawal from the contest, for various reasons. Not participating * : The country's broadcaster originally confirmed for the contest but did not send a song within the deadline. Belgium got automatically disqualified from the PQR. * : Despite originally confirming the eleventh edition, the head of the NBU has stated that Spain will not be able to participate in the eleventh edition, due to an internal controversy concerning the HoD of Spain. * : The Slovenian HoD has not announced anything to the NBU within the deadline. Therefore the country is not allowed to participate in the eleventh edition and the broadcaster will have to pay a fine to the NBU. External links * Official website